


Separate But Equal

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Esposito agree to a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate But Equal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "St. Patrick's Day"

“Hey, captain,” said Ryan, holding out a sheet of paper. “I’m putting in for a day off.”

Beckett accepted it, then frowned. “March seventeenth?” she asked. “Saint Patrick’s day?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” he said.

“A day off?” asked Esposito. “I thought you loved Saint Paddy’s day.”

“I do!” his partner protested. “But that’s exactly why I need the day off. You have no idea what it’s like to be an _Irish cop_ on Saint Patrick’s day.”

“Like being a Latino cop on Cinco de Mayo?” Esposito suggested.

Ryan frowned, then brightened. “Trade you?”

“Deal! Uh, if it’s okay?”

Beckett smiled. “Sure.”

THE END


End file.
